guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frvwfr2
Enraged Smasher Hi, we're having issues with the build going in and out of vetted again. Since you favour the build, could you personally add your reason into the favoured section behind your name so that we can stop with the yoyoing? Enraged Smasher Thanks. Kessel 21:46, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Ok, no problem. --Frvwfr2 15:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Sig image It doesn't matter a whole lot, but for a 30x12 image 8.7k is pretty huge. --Fyren 20:05, 18 October 2006 (CDT) k, ill try to figure it out. thnx for the heads up. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:34, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Wiki guild? heya :) Can you leave your ign on Talk:Builds under the wiki guild? we've went ahead and started it anyways at less than 15 people cause so far the people in it aren't the type to leave due to the low numbers (Not a fifty five 21:38, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) Signature Please leave your name when signing posts. I have no idea what that image is, and even mousing over it reveals nothing. Cheers :) — Skuld 16:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) oh, sorry... ill just go back to my name -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 16:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Moving others' userpages Please don't. — Blastedt 14:37, 25 March 2007 (CDT) But it was a build page. Build pages shouldn't have the user tag on the front of them. EDIT: Ahh, I looked at its talk page, my bad. --Frvwfr2 14:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Contest Ummm... the build contest ended around April 14th. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:11, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Well I tried? lol, i figured after i looked at talk page, but w/e... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 07:10, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Sig I modified your sig so that it doesn't have the extra line break in the middle as it is forbidden to have it there. :) -- (gem / talk) 12:19, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Ah thanks, I wondered why it was there... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:46, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Oh, and If I recall correctly, each user can have only 1 image in sig. You have two images. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:17, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Kurzick/Luxon Pole hey let's take a pole everyone just go to my user talk Darkstar Ripclaw and put down ur signature and whether ur kurzick or luxon cuz im luxon i wanna see what percentage who veiw frvwfr2's user talk are luxon cus LUXON RULES! oh yeah and my guild, HOPE, owns cavalon, as of july 4th, 2007 hey umm just a question put it on my talk User talk: Darkstar Ripclaw is it legal to put up guild recruiting messages in user talk on this site? :r u luxon Frvwfr2? -Auron 01:41, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::Sins ftw baby! lol, thats the HzH owners btw. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:43, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::I know :P -Auron 01:44, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::AB = Politics. Both fail. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:51, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Yeah... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:52, 4 July 2007 (CDT) that's kind of true. politics never get anything done like they say they will during their campaigns. as soon as they get elected, they forget about that and focus on one thing: getting re-elected--Move Foward (talk) (userpage) 22:18, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Pretty much... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:21, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Sig You sig is too long, it needs to conform to GW:SIGN, specifically: Signatures that take up more than three lines (at 800x600 resolution) in the edit window clutter the page and make it harder to distinguish posts from signatures. It's miles over that at the moment, that's my suggestion! --Xasxas256 22:33, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Name What does your name means? frvwfr2?? sounds like a chemical substance. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:23, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :See this read that, there ya go... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:27, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Assume Good Faith I noticed the discussion at User_talk:Swift_Thief and thought I would point out that Project:Assume good faith is official and that I believe your edit was such. I added a comment over there about the userpage myself as well. BigAstro 00:37, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Clearing I had noticed that everyone else had cleared theirs, so I cleared mine too. I'm new to this, so I'm not clear on procedure.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Clay85 ( ) }. :It's not against procedure, but it can make things difficult if you are trying to find omething that someone said. ALso, please sign your comments with for ~, like this ~~~~. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, I forgot. :) Clay85 15:24, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Mission Pack I saw your raging on the mission pack discussion part and i would just like you to know this. If you don't think its worth the money, then just don't get it, its as simple as that. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.146.34.222 ( ) }. :Err, I would hardly call that raging... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 19:38, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Image:GWSig.jpg is too generically named. Sorry, but could you please re-upload it under a more specific name? Thanks, --Shadowcrest 01:41, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Eh? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 11:34, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Rename it to something like 'Frvwfr2 sig.jpg' or something like that please. GWSig is too generic to get past the policies on images. --Shadowcrest 19:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, just delete it. I don't use it anymore. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 16:06, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll put the tag on it. --Shadowcrest 16:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I already did. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 16:10, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I just found that out =P ::::::I'm not a sysop, I can't delete it. You'll have to wait for Entropy, Pan, or Gem. --Shadowcrest 16:14, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I am aware of how wikis work... Notice my page? XD ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 16:49, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You asked me to delete it though, and I can't =P. I dunno if you thought I was a sysop or something --Shadowcrest 17:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It was more of a you as in Guild Wiki. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /PvX) 17:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, alright then. --Shadowcrest 17:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) GW:SIGN You can't have an external link in your signature. Just letting you know before someone else jumps on you =P --Shadowcrest 17:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Old sig I deleted your old sig, "GWSig.jpg" as you requested, but there are still a couple pages that used it. Viewing those pages now shows a redlink in your sig with no other identifying information, so it might be a good idea to go back to those and replace it with your current sig (or at least a link to your userpage/talkpage). It's not totally essential because the History button can show who said what, but it can be confusing sometimes on long pages. (T/ ) 20:17, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Done. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)